Ranma 1-2
by scaz92
Summary: there a new person in town but what do they want with Mr Saotome? stay tuned for Genma's secret only on Ranma 1/2 (WIP will update when i get the chance too this was also uploaded on another account of mine aswell)


Ranma

Genma Saotome's secret

One dark evening in japan, Mr Saotome was walking back from the grocery store to the Tendo dojo as he does not far from him some one is watching and following him. The person following doesn't make any sound at all, as soon as Mr Saotome is alone the person strikes, first going for the kneecaps with a kick and then punches his back once, the person is dressed in a black ninja uniform apart from the top half of their head. Underneath the half mask covering their mouth in a feminine voice they say "hello old man nice too finally meet you, don't worry you can still walk its just the fear keeping you paralyzed now I suggest you run along panda man."

Mr Saotome is in shock for the stranger knows who he is, the ninja clad female disappears for when he turns around and he hightails it back to the dojo slamming the doors shut. Everyone is confused by his behaviour.

Akane worried about him asks "what's wrong Mr Saotome?"

With his pride bruised Mr Saotome doesn't say anything

Then comes a ring on the door bell from the front gate, Mr Saotome hides behind Ranma and Kasumi goes too answer the gate.

Ranma rather annoyed at his father hits his head and asks "what's wrong with you pop, get your act together will ya?"

"RANMA!" yells Akane.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" answers Ranma.

The two start too argue as Kasumi enters the room with a guest, then silence falls in the room as a ninja clad male enters with her, he bows and politely asks "sorry too bother your evening everyone but has anyone seen a friend of mine? She may have wandered off."

Mr Tendo then asks the man "what does she look like son?"

The man the replies "well she wears this uniform like me, but she has red hair in a pigtail."

"I see." Ponders Mr Tendo as he turns too his friend "Saotome, have you seen anyone like?"

As he asks Mr Saotome has turned himself into his panda form and holds up a sign saying, "nope didn't see anything."

The man then says too the group "I see, thank you so much and sorry for the inconvenience."

The man then walks out and thinks too himself "Too afraid too talk huh Oldman."

The man then disappears then out of sight he pours hot water over him and emerges female and thinks out loud "perhaps i should spy on them for awhile see where that goes, but i sense the boy is strong definitely my father's ugh, I can't say it, i guess he is Gemma's son after all, as for the girl he was arguing with she's strong too in strength and stubbornness, the girl who answered id say she's more feminine not a threat at all, the other girl I'd say a mixture of the other two and not a bad looker either, the dojo master he could be a challenge if i went for a frontal attack, the old freak is most likely the strongest of them all best avoid him at all costs."

She then disappears into the night.

The following day both Ranma and Akane are walking too school and behind them is the female ninja stalking them, Ranma then stops and yells "WHOS THERE?"

The female walks out of the shadows and confidently says "took you long enough i been following since you started."

Ranma inquisitively asks "who the hell are you anyways?"

She politely replies, "all will be revealed soon enough."

She disappears in a flash and sneaks into the Tendo household and waits at the table but both Mr Tendo and Mr Saotome discover her and look at each other confused but internally Mr Saotome is scared, Mr Tendo asks "miss can I ask what you're doing here?"

She just sits in silence waiting, Mr Saotome yells "HEY HE JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION DONT BE SO DISRESPECTFUL!"

The girl gets up and starts walking over to him, Mr Saotome steps back a little and then she kicks him into the pond making him transform into his panda state and she says too Mr Tendo "all will be revealed when everyone is here, sir and apologies for any and all trouble that follow suit." She then bows and goes back to sitting at the table.

Hours go by and Akane, Ranma and Nabiki all head into the dining area and too their surprise they find the red-haired ninja girl sitting there, Ranma angrily yells "WELL WHO ARE YOU?" the girl looks up t him with a murderous look in her eyes and Ranma backs off. The ninja clad girl pours hot water over Mr Saotome and says too him "I want you too hear this and give me your response, it may very well save your life… Genma Saotome."

Mr Saotome is shaking and says, "whatever I done please forgive me."

Her response is "do you remember 18 years ago on your journeys that you came across a woman in a white uniform similar too mine laying in a field?"

He and Mr Tendo nod their heads.

She carries on too say "she was the head of the ninja guild that I'm in… she was my mother."

Akane asks "what do you mean was?"

The girl replies "when word got out that she fooled around with an outsider the clan punished her and stripped her of her title and made her work until she died many years later, where as I the clan took pity, they taught me a few things but the rest I had too do in secret until I was fifteen too which the clan kicked me out saying I was old enough too fend for myself, but my mother described my father, bald head glasses and part of the anything goes martial arts… so Genma Saotome I'll ask you this, why did you leave my mother?"

Every one gasps and Mr Saotome stutters "you…you mean you're my daughter?"

Ranma chimes in "nice story girly but all we have is your word and I'm not buying it."

The girl reaches into her chest pocket and pull out a picture of Mr Saotome and her mother and she replies, "satisfied brother dearest?"

She turns too her father and kicks him into the pond transforming him into his panda form.

Ranma yells "HEY WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO…"

she also kicks him in there too, as Ranma emerges in his female state she walks upto him and unveils her mouth and nose and says to him "wow we look a like when we're the same."

Ranma drags her into the pond and as she emerges she becomes her male form and yells "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone in the immediate area is wide eyed in shock

Akane asks the obvious questions "hey whats your name and how are you able too pull this trick?"

The male replies "fine, my name is Rona and this happened not long ago some duck with glasses knocked me in too the pool of drowned man, but I don't think of it as a hinderance more of a gateway too other possibilities, now if you excuse me I need too take a hot bath."

Kasumi tells him "I'll get you some dry clothes."

Rona heads too the bathroom and starts running the hot water and slowly undresses out of his wet clothing, as he steps in the tub and starts too relax, a knock on the door is heard.

Rona sighs and says, "who is it?"

"it's me Ranma." She says muffled from the other side.

"what do you want?" asks Rona.

"I just wanted too say I'm sorry, I mean up until twenty minutes ago I thought I was an only child, then you come in and crash my world you know." Answers Ranma.

Rona steps up and walks toward the door and opens it.

Ranma surprised "the hell."

Rona just hugs him whilst she's all soapy and naked.

The next day Rona, Ranma and Akane head towards the school as they get near the gate Rona gets blindsided by Tatewaki Kuno.

He propounds his love too her "my darling pig-tailed girl you decided too come here for me."

Ranma says too Akane "at least she gets him off of me for now."

Akane just rolls her eyes in disgust and an almighty kick from Rona sends Kuno flying.

Rona asks Ranma "lemme guess he saw your other self and he now thinks I'm' that, right?"

Both Ranma and Akane nod and Rona says, "fine I've done my bit, I'm going back to the dojo, later."

She turns around and waves walking off into town, as she's looking around the town she hears a bicycle bell and steps too one side grabbing the rider off her bicycle

"Ni hao Ranma." Shampoo greets

Rona then answers "I'm not Ranma, I'm Rona."

A confused shampoo asks "did Ranma hit his head and think he a girl now?"

Rona rolls her eyes and then suddenly gets soaked in hot water, shampoo is even more confused now

Rona yells "WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY BROAD!"

Shampoo evidently says "wait you no Ranma but you look like Ranma how this be?"

Rona rolls her eyes in disgust saying, "I'm his half-sister."

Shampoo angrily "YOU LIE Ranma HAVE NO SISTER!"

Rona sarcastically gestures "well here I am."

Shampoo walks away in disgust and Rona carries on down into town until she smells something good. She follows her nose and enters the shop too which she sees Ukyo making okonomiyaki.

Rona says playfully "something looks good."

Ukyo smiles and replies "good too you too Ranma hunny."

Rona rolls her eyes annoyed and answers "Ranma is my half-brother, I'm Rona, give me one sec."

She reaches into her uniform too grab a kunai as she holds her pigtail with the other hand she cuts it clean off.

"there, no more confusion." She says while her hair falls back in place

She places both items into her uniform and asks, "so what you making sweetie?"

Ukyo smiles "I'm making my okonomiyaki."

Rona replies "may I have one?"

Ukyo makes and serves one too Rona and Rona like the pig she is eats it whole, while Ukyo is shocked and asks her for the money. Rona reaches into her pocket and takes out more than she needs and slams it on the table then walks out waving.

Later that day Rona is day dreaming of Ukyo when she can hear some familiar sounds heading her way

"oh boy sounds like they're at it again." Rona sarcastically implies as both Ranma and Akane head her way. They both walk past her still arguing but Rona just shrugs it off and still wanders to the shop, she walks back to the dojo while eating a snack as she enters the living space she is greeted with an annoyed Ranma.

Confusingly Rona asks "can I help you?" as she tilts her head too the left.

Ranma replies too her "Ukyo came by too drop off your change."

"oh?" asks Rona

"yeah she thought I came by and had some of her food and left without the change."

"ah. Yeah I was hungry after arguing too some Chinese girl minutes before." Rona answers.

"Chinese girl? Wait you saw shampoo and Ukyo? My lord what have you done? And what happened too your hair?" Ranma asks

"I cut it because both of those girls thought I was you and I grew tired of it." As she fiddles with her hair she continues "so who are they too you anyways?"

Ranma turns his head away "those two and Akane are my brides too be, Akane and Ukyo are pop's fault but shampoo is my fault." He looks back at his sister and jests "why you interested in taking one off me?"

Rona playfully says "I'll take Ukyo is it?" she gives a huge smile.

Ranma shocked "wait what? You serious?"

Rona lets out a laugh too cover her secret, she heads too door and asks "tell everyone too start without me and not too wait up I'm going out for awhile." She then walks out and Ranma is more confused than ever.

Whilst outside Rona lets out a sigh of relief and heads back into town and heads onto Ukyo's diner and sits herself down.

"I left that money for you as a tip Ukyo." Rona suggests

"oh but it was too much and I couldn't really" Ukyo awkwardly laughs

The two talk for hours until its closing time Rona stands up and says "wow it's late I best head back."

Ukyo suggests "stay with me for the night..if you want to" as she put her hand too her mouth.

Rona replies "I'd be honoured but I have no pj's"

Ukyo says too her "you can borrow a shirt of mine."

The two head upstairs with Ukyo leading the way, she then frantically searches for a shirt for Rona too wear, all the while is awkwardly sitting in silence.

"EUREKA" shouts Ukyo who then proceeds the throw a shirt at Rona that looks too be a few sizes too big. Rona raises an eyebrow and then undresses herself and puts the shirt on.

Rona tells Ukyo "thanks." And then proceeds too say "Ukyo can I just say that you're such a beautiful girl, and my brother is an idiot for not picking you too be his bride?"

Ukyo then blushes and stutters "th...thanks Rona."

Rona then asks "tell me honestly if you had the chance would you give up boys for girls?"

"Wh..wh..what? well..i..um I don't know really why you asking anyways?" asks Ukyo.

Rona replies "because your beauty is wasted on boys like my brother but if you don't want too go with girls then I understand I won't speak of it again."

Ukyo blushes and asks "do you go for girls then?"

Rona then nods her head.

Ukyo asks "what's it liking…kissing another girl I mean"

Rona then gestures Ukyo too come closer, too which she does Rona grabs Ukyo by the top pulling her forward and kisses her on the mouth and the asks "you tell me."

Ukyo is shocked by the boldness of her guest "that was good." Ukyo replies and blushes even redder.

Day break comes and both Ranma and Akane opens the front door too Ukyo's shop, they look at each other confused and head inside "huh she's normally up by now wonder where she is?" asks Ranma

"I'll check upstairs, don't want you getting any ideas." Akane demandingly tells Ranma.

Ranma looks annoyed at Akane and shrugs it off, Akane then heads upstairs and tries the door which is also unlocked and then heads towards Ukyo's room she opens the door ajar and she sees Rona and Ukyo snuggling naked together. Akane puts her hand too her mouth too stop her from being heard vocally, she then closes the shutter slowly and quietly and heads downstairs in shock who then grabs Ranma by his wrist who then questions "what the hell Akane…what gives?"

Akane answers rather quickly "Ukyoisfineshetoldusnottoowaitforher."

Ranma asks "can you calm down already and tell me what's wrong?"

Akane answers "nothing is wrong we best get too school else we're going too be late."

Back in Ukyo's room Rona wakes up first and smiles at Ukyo and brushes Ukyo's hair back too behind her ear and then gets dressed back in too her clan uniform and heads home. As she heads inside she is greeted by her father.

Mr Saotome angrily asks "and where have you been young lady?"

Rona's eyes dart towards him "what did you just say too me Genma?"

Mr Saotome then says "like it or not child I am your father, I get that you're angry at me for abandoning you for years, but you need too respect me."

"respect? RESPECT? Don't talk too me about respect Genma, you abandoned me and you've been using your son for your own gains marrying him off too any one because you cant afford too pay your tabs, you maybe his father but too me you nothing but a donor… now get out of my business." Demands Rona

Mr Saotome gets up and is quite angry "why I oughtta," he then grabs her and continues "listen here you little punk I am your father and you will do as I ask."

Rona's blank face turns into a smile and then a grin, she then grips her fathers hand and twists it outward and kicks him outside and proceeds too say to Mr tendo "I apologise in advance for any damage and unlike my deadbeat father I'll pay for it." she then jumps at her father and they fight for hours on end neither of them giving in too the other and at that point they've both turned in too their alternate forms all the while Mr tendo and kasumi watch.

Everyone else comes home and sees the place mildly damaged, Nabiki, Ranma and Akane rush too the yard and they can see why the place is damaged.

"how long they been fighting?" asks Akane

Her father replies "since you went too school."

"that long? Huh, the Oldman has got some fight left in him after all."

"why are they fighting?" asks Nabiki

"they're just venting their anger…well I say their I mean Rona's abandonment issues, that's why she's acting out towards Saotome though she knows he didn't know about her she still feels like she was abandoned by him especially when her mother died."

Ranma walks between the two and yells "hey knock it off will ya, stop the fighting we're meant to be a family."

Rona tuts and walks off but Ranma grabs her shoulder and Rona says too him "let go of me brother and do it quickly before you lose that hand."

Ranma pulls his hand back quickly and Rona carries on walking all bruised and bloody and head towards the bathroom, Ranma then yells at his dad "WHAT THE HELL POP, YOU'RE MEAN'T TO BE THE ADULT!"

Mr Saotome hold up a sign "she started it all"

Rona sits in a tub of hot water holding her knees too her chest and then comes a knock on the door "go away" Rona mumbles

But Akane enters anyway but she says from behind the screen door "hey Rona I bought in some clothes for you, they're Nabiki's seeing as your outfit is dirty and ripped."

"thanks, Akane." Mutters Rona.

Akane adds "and also I won't tell anyone your secret."

Rona perks up "what secret?"

Akane continues "well when we went too get Ukyo this morning for school I went too check on her and I saw…I saw you and her in bed…together…and naked."

"ah that secret, thank you Akane." Rona lowly says.

The next day, at the school during lunch ukyo is on the roof looking out at the balcony and then Rona drops in, "hey ukyo." She says politely then stands next too her, Rona goes too put her hand on ukyo's but she pulls away and turns away from Rona.

"I'm sorry Rona but I…can't do it." Ukyo replies.

Rona lowers her head and answers "ok I get it you're still in love with Ranma." She then leaps off the roof and lands near the gate and walks out and everyone stares at her and suddenly Kuno appears but before he could get a word out Rona side steps him but gets his practice sword and whacks him with it and smugly says "cool a souvenir." And walks off with his sword.

Akane sees Rona leaving the grounds and yells "HEY Rona WAIT!" Rona looks behind her and stops and asks "can I help you Akane?"

She pants profusely as she finishes running too Rona "I heard what happened are you ok?"

Rona smiles and answers with a voice "yeah I'm fine, you know ever since I arrived here you're the only one who's asked about how I'm doing, you're a good person Akane tendo, my idiot brother should be thankful he has someone like you in his life."

Akane blushes and mumbles her words and Rona walks off still carrying Kunos' practice sword.

She arrives back at the dojo and quietly enters her room and packs what little of her stuff and leaves the dojo, as she leaves the area she walks past a boy wearing a yellow shirt, black and yellow bandana and black trousers carrying a back pack. Who then asks her "excuse me miss."

She replies "huh me?"

He nods and asks "do you know where the tendo dojo is?"

She points him in the right direction and she sees him going the wrong way, she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs "idiot."

She then carries on and finds her self out in the countryside too where she feels uncomfortable, suddenly she get attacked by mousse.

He yells "I HAVE YOU NOW Ranma Saotome!"

Rona flips out of his way and asks "who are you?"

He angrily yells "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME Ranma!" as he throws some kunai blades at her.

She leaps backwards "I seriously have no idea who you are or what my idiot brother has done."

Mousse stops dead and asks "wait Ranma has a sister?"

"duh I've been saying that since you attacked me and my brother has a pigtail I do not." She then turn her head too show no tail.

Mousse goes in for a closer look, too which then Rona pours cold water on him and unbeknownst too her he turns in too a duck when that happens.

She looks around for him and then she hears a quack too which then she clicks in about his transformation and then it dawns on her he was the one that knocked her into the cursed spring of drowned man

And kicks him into orbit.

She unpacks her things and sets up camp for the night, in her sleeping bag she curls up into a ball and lets out a small tear drop.

During the night she awakens having the feeling she's being watched but she shrugs it off and goes too sleep.

In the morning she awakens and prepares breakfast and shouts "I know you're there make yourself known and come eat and talk aswell."

The stranger hops down and they are wearing the same clan uniform as Rona but all that can be seen is the eyes.

Rona asks "what do you want aries?"

The ninja clad male replies "ive been ordered too keep an eye on you."

Rona confused asks "ordered by whom?"

Aries replies "it was your mothers wish, although she was ousted we still respected her wishes and this was her last one."

Rona demandingly "yeah well she's dead now get lost I don't need your protection, I FOUND MY FATHER!"

Aries then smirks "as you wish but remember you always have a friend in the clan and I suggest you watch your back, you've been using clan funds to which the current clan master does not approve of."

He then disappears and Rona rolls her eyes in disgust and packs her stuff away, then she senses something flying at her to which she rolls too the side out the way, she coughs due too the amount of dust in the air and then it becomes apparent that the clan sent their enforcer after her. She raises an eyebrow at the rather plump enforcer, Rona runs and jumps into the air too drop kick him, but he catches her and throws her around. She lands several feet away and with a thud, but she gets back up and the enforcer waddles his way toward her, she then runs and slides under him he tries too stomp a her as she does but she's behinds him and takes out his knees and then high kicks him making him fall on the ground. Rona puts her knee on his spinal cord putting pressure on it and lowly says too him "go home tubby and tell him don't come after me again, got it?"

He nods in agreement and she stands up grabbing her stuff and walking away, the enforcer disappears and Rona heads back too the dojo as she enters the living space she is asked the same question by everyone too which she answers, "I was clearing my head."

Genma doesn't dare too question her any further but stupidly Ranma asks "what all night? We were worried why didn't you call us?" Rona grabs the kendo sword from her bag and puts the caned bit at Ranma's throat, Ranma shuts up by that point and Rona retracts her sword and partially collapses. Akane helps her up and takes her too her room and says too her "look I know its none of my business by why are you so cold towards Ranma and Mr Saotome? And what happened to you?"

Rona grabs her ribs and replies "it's complicated."

Akane the says too Rona "try me Rona I can handle it."

Rona smirks smugly "you know the reason why I'm cold too Genma but I'm cold towards Ranma because I'm trying too protect him from me."

Akane interrupts "why though?"

Rona continues "because my clan is coming after me, I just dealt with their enforcer, hence the injuries but hopefully they back off for abit."

Akane comfortingly "I see, but Ranma can handle himself, older siblings should be warm and upfront with their younger siblings."

Rona jokingly "you have met the Saotome's right?"

The pair laugh but Rona not such due too her injuries and Akane lets Rona rest from her injuries whilst she and Ranma head too school.

During the day Mr Saotome and Mr tendo check on her every now and then but it's mainly kasumi who does check on her, kasumi checks on her and she sees Rona sitting up and asks in her soft gentle voice "you're awake, you are feeling better already?" but Rona blatantly ignores her kasumi waves her hand in front of her eyes and Rona snaps back to reality and apologizes "yeah I'm fine thank you for helping me kasumi." Kasumi just smiles and giggles.

Rona just wearing her bottoms and crop top slowly gets too her feet and kasumi interrupts "oh I forgot you have a visitor."

Rona looks confused and ukyo walks around the corner, kasumi politely exits the room leaving the two girls too talk.

Rona rudely asks "what'd 'ya want?"

Ukyo doesn't look at Rona but off centre of her "I…um…missed you."

Rona dumfounded "missed me? Akane told you, didn't she?"

Ukyo nods "I couldn't sleep all night because I was worried."

Rona slowly walks toward ukyo and holds her lovingly "I'm sorry about that but for what its worth I'm in love with you but I was unsure if you were with me." Rona cries as she says this.

Ukyo holds onto Rona and replies "I…I think I love you too, you give me butterflies every time I see and hear you, I get worried when you get hurt and I…I…I enjoyed that kiss we had."

Rona smiles and softly tells her "I'll take that." And lift ukyo's head up and puts her head against hers and just as they were about too kiss again the front door slams shut with Ranma and Akane arguing and Akane opens up Rona's door while still arguing with Ranma but quickly ukyo and Rona change their pose and they both says greet Akane.

Akane angrily says too Rona "your brother is a jerk."

Rona raises an eyebrow and asks "what do you want me to do about it? If you want something done Akane challenge him too a fight best out of three, loser has too be nice."

Akane ponders "that might work."

Rona yells "RANMA GET IN HERE A MINUTE!"

Ranma nonchalantly walks on over " 'sup sis?"

Rona then replies casually "you and Akane are gonna fight, two outta three, loser has too be nice, got that?"

"wait what?" Ranma surprisingly says

Akane mocks "scared you'll get beat by me Ranma?"

Ranma confidently replies "unlikely I wont be beat by an uncute tomboy like you."

Rona interrupts "oh and another thing, Ranma you need to be a girl, I wont allow a man too fight a girl."

Ranma smirks "fiiiiine, I'll do it."

Everyone head down to the training hall and Mr tendo counts them down and they begin too fight, the fighting goes on for hours but they both have a point each and are on the final match but everyone is growing tied but Akane and Ranma somehow have the energy too keep going. The two spar for a little while longer until they cant keep going, everyone but Rona, soun tendo and Genma Saotome are asleep, Rona separates Akane and Ranma but the two pass out from exhaustion Rona take Akane too her room and Genma takes Ranma and puts them in their respective bed. Rona goes too take a bath while the two men are in the living area having a small drink.

As day breaks everyone in the household wakes up at their respective times, Rona comes in wearing some of nabiki's clothing.

Nabiki asks her "so where are you heading off too?"

Rona replies "I can't keep borrowing your clothes forever so I may as well do a bit of clothes shopping and get a new wardrobe, let's face it I cant keep running around in my uniform unceremoniously either can I."

Kasumi asks "while you're out can you get some items for me?"

Rona nods and gets handed a shopping list and heads out for the town. Hours pass by and her hands are full of bags of clothing and other items, she stops by Ukyo's place and shows her the clothing she's bought, just then a couple of shinobi enter the café and they all start fighting.

Rona yells "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

But the opponent remains silent he gives a nod too his too his fellow clan members who then restrain and chloroform ukyo.

Rona gets pissed off and angrily says "you bastards…" but she too is then chloroformed but left alone in the café.

Hours later Ranma, Akane and Ryouga stop by and see the café in a mess and an unconscious Rona they all rush too her and check her.

Ranma says "she's fine just knocked out but where ukyo?"

Akane worryingly "I don't know she's not down here I'll go check upstairs."

Both she and Ryouga go upstairs whilst downstairs Ranma is cradling Rona, her eyes slowly open and a smile comes too Ranmas' face.

Ranma happily "hey sis what happened here?"

She then tries too stand and groggily says "those bastards are gonna pay for taking ukyo, but if they harm her…"

Can Rona and Ranma defeat the current clan master while taking on the whole clan? Find out next time on Ranma , a date with destiny.

A date with destiny

Back at the tendo dojo Rona is packing up her stuff whilst Ranma is leaning on the door frame and says too her "so you're going huh?"

She lets out a grunt and he asks, "let me help you, ukyo is my friend after all."

She lets out a stern "nope."

"WHY THE HECK NOT?" he yells

She closes her eyes and lets a long sigh "because its my responsibility not yours and…and…"

"and what?" ranma grumbles

She holds a blue cloth tightly and her voice box tightens "and I'm in love with her."

Ranma is in shock and Akane slaps the back of his head "Ranma you idiot, don't act so surprised."

He turns too Akane "wait, you knew?"

Akane nods and says too Rona "look Rona you'll have a better chance of getting ukyo back if you take Ranma with you, and maybe take Ryoga too?"

Rona half smiles and says too Ranma "you should marry her, she's wise you know."

The two blush and Rona drags her brother with her kicking and screaming. While being dragged Ranma grabs p-chan and he starts screaming too and they all head out too Rona's former home. The trip takes a few days too get there, ranma says, "ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Rona chimes in "they've been watching us since the start, we're expected."

As she says that the gates open inwards and a couple of guards come out too escort them, the trio raise their hands in surrender and get taken in but Rona is soon split up from the others.

Both ryoga and ranma are sent too the dungeon whilst rona is escorted too the clan leader. Sat beside him like a pet is ukyo, rona clenches her fist and tightens her jaw but she knows full well she'll never get close to him. So she relaxes and then she is pushed too her knees, the leader then walks down toward her smirking and asks

"Why are you here you filth? Is it too get your precious girlfriend back?"

Rona remains silent as he continues "your silence is deafening, you truly like her dont you?" he grins like a cheshire cat, he then propositions her

"Be my bride and..."

She interrupts " NEVER!!"

A guard slaps her and the leader continues

"And i will let your friends go, if not i will have you all executed starting with her, am i clear?"

Rona tenses up at the prospect that she would have too marry someone that threw her out of the clan long ago, the very man who convinced everyone that her mother be stripped of her leadership. She weighs the decision heavily, she then accepts the proposal adding "one condition"

The leader asks "which is?"

Rona says "i know you've had people working on a drug that can erase memories, i want my friends and the people in the tendo household too forget me."

He gestures too the guard as too say too do what she asked, the guard then goes away and comes back with a single pill and presents it to the leader who then gives it too rona and he says "prove your loyalty and give it too her." He points too ukyo and continues "if you pass everyone else will have their memories erased aswell and will be released, fail me and i'll have them all slaughtered before your eyes."

Rona gets up grabbing the pill and walks toward her love with her head lowered too the floor tears streaming down her face. When she gets too ukyo she squats down, face streaming of tears and says too her "im sorry for everything." And before ukyo could respond, rona puts the pill in her mouth and makes her swallow it. Ukyo begins too yawn and falls asleep, rona gets up and walks back too the leader with her head still lowered and quietly says too him "it's done." The leader has a big grin on him and he then nods too the guard too administer the drug too ranma, ryoga and the rest of the tendo household.

The leader then says too rona "now my little bull (his pet name for Taurus aka rona) i kept my end, will you?"

She gets on her knees and responds with a lump in her throat "leader gemini i accept your marriage proposal."

The drug gets administered too the frienemies in the dungeon and they too fall asleep unlike the tendo household who are already asleep so they only get the amnesia pill.

Ranma, ryoga and ukyo get placed far away from the clans camp and made too look like they've been camping, the trio awaken some time later rubbing their heads grunting as they do so.

Ranma asks "what happened? How'd we get out here?"

Both ryoga and ukyo shrug also in confusion.


End file.
